The Forgotten Angel
by UrPaintedMystery
Summary: A certain princess of a planet near Prince Aikka's world remembers him. Why doesn't he remember her? And why does she call him "Little Prince"? M in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Hiya! PLEASE REVIEW! . I do actually read them all, no matter how hateful, though helpful reviews are always preferred over the evil ones. Please review if you read, it helps a lot! Or at least say hi, something. I hate the silent treatment. Thank you! Have fun with the Little Prince :D

11111111111111111111111

I frowned softly as i stroked Ga'dar's smooth outer shell. He had just recently suffered a slight wound from one of my opponents lazer attacks, and we could not afford to take that risk again. Ga'dar suddenly took a step forward and cooed softly, all of his attention on something outside. I turned and gasped. A girl who must have been close to my age leaned against the trunk of a tree as she sat perched in its thick branches, her white wings spread out to bathe in the moonlight. Her white skin glowed, her pearl hair swirling about her like clean silk. She wore simple, elegant robes of white and pale gold, and when she turned, her golden eyes ran over me, suddenly resting on me with a soft smile.

"Why, hello there little prince," she said, her words flowing over me. I surpressed a shudder and bowed stiffly. She slipped out of the tree and floated silently to the ground, her wings spread to slow her decent before settling themselves against her back. "Have I disturbed you?"

"Of c-course not m-my lady." I replied, inwardly cursing myself for studdering. I felt my face heat up with every step as she made her way to my side. Ga'dar was almost purring now, pressing his head against her torso and burying his face in her stomach.

"How have you been?" she asked, running her hand over Ga'dar's head, and turning her gaze back to me. I gulped and tried to control the heat rising quickly to my face.

"I-I am sorry, but I can not recal us ever meeting." I replied, almost shuddering as her lips curved up into a smile.

"I'm offended little prince. I've visited your world many a time. Our people are even allies, though we tend to fight due to our differing allies. After all, my people have a long history against the Crogs," she said, turning back and stroking Ga'dar. He purred again. "The last time we met, we were much younger. You said we would wed someday, so our people would stop their constant arguing. It was very...endearing." She turned towards the door.

"O-oh! I-I-um-"

She giggled, light and sweet, turning back to me. "It is fine. It is not as if we are debating politics in the throne room." she said, taking a step back. "I must take my leave now. It was very nice seeing you again Ga'dar, and you as well," she said, before turning gracefully to fly.

"Wait!" I called, but she had already left, her wings lifting her effortlessly into the sky. I frowned and Ga'dar settled back, purring contently. "You remember her. Why can I not recall her?"


	2. Chapter 2

The soft feathers that had wraped around me in my dreams slipped away slowly and I shuddered as I woke. I blushed as I recalled the events occurring in the folds of those wings and the beautiful girl I could not recall. I groaned as I leaned into the after effects of the dreams. I frowned. A knight of Nourasia should NOT have such dreams about a lady.

"Prince Aikka? The Avatar has called the racers to a meeting," my travelling companion called into my room. I sat up and nodded.

"Of course. One moment," I replied. He gave me an odd look and coughed.

"Would you like a cold bath, Prince Aikka?" he asked, adverting his eyes. Heat rushed to my face and I turned around.

"No thank you. I will be ready in a moment," I replied. He left quickly and I buried my face in a pillow, hoping to will away that certain steadily growing part of my form. Perhaps he would allow me to stay behind.

"We really must be going Prince Aikka."

I smiled as I heard the roar of the crowd from my waiting place in the tunnel that lead to the arena. I stepped out into the sunlight and the crowd screamed. I bowed to them and smirked as I caught the scent of my little prince wavering nearby.

"We welcome the first and second place winners of the races at Saecina," the squid-like announcer said happily

I frowned as my husband-to-be Elskold came lumbering into the arena. The dark rocks that made up the bulk of his body ground against each other, leaving me mentally cringing. The crowd screamed louder then ever and his one black eye glowed as he howled to them.

"These two were the winners of their planets' races, and they will remain here until the three finalists of Alwas have won their races." the man continued. "However, they have the right to challenge the three finalists, but if they lose, they lose the right to race at Oban."

"What happened to the third place winner?" someone shouted. I gasped and turned to face Elskold.

"There an accident when his ship was loading. He was crushed by his own ship." he replied in mock sorrow. I spun to face him, a silent snarl dancing on the edge of my lips. His one eye glowed with pleasure.

"Yes. It was a terrible accident." the announcer stated calmly. I hissed quietly as we were dismissed to watch the races. I scented my little prince once again and glanced around to spot him gawking at me. I almost purred at the sight of his flushed cheeks.

"Hello again, little prince. I was looking for you." I said, holding my hand out to him. He visibly gulped.

"You were l-looking for m-me?" he almost squeaked. This time I allowed a purr to escape my lips as he took my hand.

"Of course. I wished to see you race."

His face fell ever so slightly.

"-and to ask you to show me around this area, if at all possible."

He frowned. "I would be honored to do so, but my Earth friend has planned to take me to a doctor, who has claimed he is able to treat Ga'dar."

"Of course. You have fogotten me before. I should not expect any less," I replied, turning my head to scan the area again. Eskold thundered angrily towards us and I narrowed my eyes at my prince. "However, we are old friends," I whispered as I pulled him closer. Aikka's eyes widened and he gulped again as I slipped my arm around his waist. He was a bit shorter then me, but Nourasains do grow quickly. I aimed a silent snarl at Eskold. His eye widened slightly before he grumbled and stormed off.

"U-um-"

"I shall be on my way then. I am sure someone will escort me," I replied as I turned to walk away. I felt him reach for me and I looked back, a coy smile on my lips. "We will meet again my little prince," I said, before taking to the skies and returning to my pit.

"Mistress? Is everything alright?" my knight, Saeno, asked timidly as he wandered in from the back where the kitchen was tucked away. I sighed and settled on the mound of pillows in the main room.

"Not quite alright, but it is workable," I replied as I buried my face into the soft fluff, tucking my wings in. "He still forgets me."

"The Prince?" he asked as I felt his weight settle beside me. I nodded and he began to preen my wings. "You were both very young, and after the accident, his forgetfulness is understandable."

"Maybe it is better that he has forgotten..." I replied quietly. "It was my fault he was hurt. I just had to take him flying without the proper gear." I growled sarcastically. I hissed as Saeno tugged on a particualrly stubborn feather.

"That was not your fault, and you know it. It is not your fault that the equiment was tampered with," he said, giving me one of his signiture stares that ordered me not to argue. I frowned.

"You are my knight, you know. You are should be following my orders, not the other way around," I replied, shoving him over with my wing. He laughed.

"We grew up together. We are different from the others. You do not treat me as you would a slave, nor do I not treat you as I would my master," he replied, scratching the base of my wings. I purred and lightly slapped his cheek with my wing. He smiled.

"You are not like the other men," I said as I shifted my wing over him. He moved to my side and leaned into my warmth. "I am very aware that not all men in our world are evil, but when night falls and you do not have a proper bond with a woman, you turn into monsters, so I suppose I understand why many of the women treat you as such."

"I remember very well. They were going to kill me, were they not?" he asked, looking up at me with those soft green eyes. I tucked him into my side and encased him in my wings, shielding him from the memory.

My eyes were wide with fear as the dragon like guards threw me to the floor in the throne room, my head colliding with cold marble.

"This boy has massacred his village. The land lays scarred, the houses a bloody mess. None survived. We must take the nessecary steps before nightfall, in accordance with the law," one of the guards hissed, still in his dark green and brown dragon form. His eyes glowed with hatred and I flinched away, shaking.

"He is so young... far too young to die. As of yet, I have no knight, so I will make a bond," a soft, clear voice proclaimed, rising effortlessly over the demands of the guard. I looked up and held back a gasp. The princess had risen and was descending the steps. Her white hair billowed out behind her, floating gracefully down as she stopped and settled infront of me. Her wings slowly encased me and held me close. "Will you accept my offer? You will become my knight, and must stay by my side, in battle or otherwise. You will ride and assist in my efforts to dispose of the enemy. It will be dangerous."

I hid my face in her neck and nodded.

"People of the court, I have chosen my knight. If any stand to oppose my choice, speak now. Though, if I may offer a bit of advice, accept my decision now, for your own sake," she annouced, her gold eyes blazing as she challeged them. None dared to do so much as breathe. I gazed up at her in amazment. She truly was a force to be reckoned with.

"You know I will not allow that to happen," I said, holding him as I did all those years ago. He was mine, and I would allow nothing foul to befall him.

"I know," Saeno replied softly. "And I will remain by your side as long as I am able."


End file.
